Teen Choice Awards
by EvilGween
Summary: One-Shot MORRILLA. Un evento, dos ganadoras. Los Teen Choice Awards pueden traer más que una simple tabla de surf.


_**Nada de lo aquí escrito fue realizado por las actrices, ésta historia la escribí solo por diversión y sin algún fin de lucro.**_

Estoy recostada en mi cama, en el mueble de noche tengo una copa de vino tinto y la laptop abierta en un programa de edición, el trabajo como Directora me deja realmente agotada.

-¿Jenn en serio no piensas levantarte de ahí?- Pregunta mi asistente desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-Estoy bien aquí.

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía?- Preguntó suavemente

Así era ella, una linda morena que hacía todo lo posible por estar conmigo, por hacerme sentir bien y cumplir cualquiera de mis deseos.

-Ven- Dije haciéndome a un lado y palmeando la cama para que se uniera a mi.

-Trabajas demasiado, deberías darte un respiro… hagamos un viaje.

Ignoré su propuesta y comencé a besarle el cuello.

-Jennifer hablo en serio, deberíamos formalizar esto.

En ese momento deje de besarla y la mire a los ojos. Era hermosa, piel morena y un cabello oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos color miel… las latinas siempre me han gustado.

-No hay que forzar las cosas, yo estoy bien así- Dije acostándome a un lado y tomando el control de la televisión.

-Disculpa no quería incomodarte, es solo que me siento en desventaja ¿Sabes? Es como si siempre estuviera en una constante lucha contra otra persona, no sé quién es, pero de lo que estoy convencida es que existe alguien más en tu corazón Jenn.

La escuche y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, todo era cierto.

-¿No piensas decir algo?- Pregunto

-¿Quieres ver los Teen Choice Awards?- Dije sin responder realmente a su pregunta

-Está bien.

Puse el canal y comenzamos a ver el inicio de la alfombra roja, lo mismo de siempre, gente bien vestida y con sonrisas falsas.

-¿No te gustaría estar ahí?

-No en realidad, no soporto la crítica de los medios y fingir que me alegra ver a otros es cansado, eso ya no va conmigo- Respondí sinceramente.

Los minutos pasaban y con ellos una cantidad impresionante de artistas.

-Mira ahí está el hijo de Fred- Dijo mi asistente con emoción

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y se detuvo un segundo al ver a la mujer de mis sueños, ahí estaba ella con su cabello perfectamente peinado, un vestido hermoso y del brazo de uno de los chicos Di Blasio.

-Lana- susurre con amor.

-Se ve asombrosa Jenn, espero que gane, bueno espero que tú y Colin también ganen.

Le sonreí y continué mirando la pantalla, Lana salió del cuadro unos segundos después… es una pena que no la estén enfocando a cada segundo.

Su premiación fue de las primeras, sabía que no la transmitirían en directo, así es que me puse a buscar a algún fan que estuviera haciendo una transmisión en vivo.

-¡Lo encontré!- Grité cuando por fin vi que alguien estaba grabando desde el evento.

-Ahí va la categoría de Lana

Mis ojos miraban directamente al presentador, quería escuchar aquel nombre, ella se lo merecía, se merecía ese premio y muchos más.

 _-Lana Parrilla_

Ambas gritamos y soltamos pequeños aplausos, Lana había ganado, me sentía muy feliz y emocionada, la conocía bien y casi podía sentir las emociones que mi morena estaba experimentando ahorita.

Cuando subió a recoger su tabla y a dar su discurso mi corazón se llenó de orgullo, era una mujer imponente y maravillosa, su voz era como música para mis oídos.

-Es perfecta- Dije con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro.

Los premios continuaron, llego el momento de mi categoría y cuando mencionaron mi nombre y el de Colin una lluvia de mensajes me empezó a invadir, Twitter, Instagram y casi todas mis redes sociales no dejaban de sonar.

-Bravo Jenn- Dijo mi asistente al mismo tiempo que se subía sobre mí y comenzaba a besarme- Déjame felicitarte como se debe.

Me deje llevar por el momento, sus besos eran suaves y lentos, muy diferentes a los que me daba Lana en los camerinos…Lana, como desearía que fuera ella quien estuviera encima de mí.

En ese instante mi teléfono sonó con un tono demasiado peculiar, yo sabía quién era, solo sonaba así cuando mi morena me escribía o llamaba.

-Discúlpame un segundo por favor- Dije educadamente.

-No te preocupes, iré a rellenar tu copa y a servirme una- Contesto mi asistente con resignación.

 _-Felicitaciones Jennifer, esa tabla de surf se verá fabulosa en tu casa. TE AMO._

Era un mensaje sencillo, nada comprometedor, así eran nuestros mensajes desde su matrimonio con Fred.

 _-No se verá tan bien como tu tabla, eres la mejor y me ha hecho muy feliz verte sobre el escenario._

 _-No mientas, sé que no transmitieron esa parte._

 _-Hablas como si no me conocieras Parrilla, hice hasta lo imposible por ver tu premiación._

 _\- Jajaja por supuesto que lo hiciste. Gracias_

 _-Siento como si necesitara que el mundo entero se entere de lo feliz que me hace verte ganar._

 _-Jennifer no lo hagas por favor, no quiero que tengas problemas con Adam y Eddy._

 _-Adam y Eddy, una vez te deje ir por ellos, ahora no voy a permitir que me quiten las ganas de gritarle al mundo lo que me provoca verte con esa tabla de surf._

 _-Eres un caso especial Morrison._

 _-Pero sigo siendo TU caso especial._

 _-Siempre lo serás_

 _-Seré siempre tuya Lana Parrila._

 _-Adiós_

 _-Adiós_

Abrí mi cuenta de Twitter, seleccione una de mis fotos favoritas con Lana y después de mucho tiempo me animé a escribir algo sobre ella.

-No estaba equivocada- Dijo Elena al entrar a la habitación- Si existe alguien más en tu corazón.

-No sé de qué hablas- Respondí

-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que llevo un rato aquí mirándote, sonríes muy diferente cuando hablas con ella a cuando estás conmigo.

-Yo no sé qué decir Elena, en serio no es mi intención lastimarte.

-¿Puedo saber al menos quién es?

Me quede callada pero el silencio fue interrumpido con una notificación del celular de mi asistente.

-Escribiste un Tweet, te tengo en mis alertas.

Cerré los ojos y esperé su reacción.

-Es ella

-Siempre ha sido ella.

 **Hola a todas, sé que algunas me mataran por haber desaparecido de Fanfiction, pero mi vida es un auténtico desmadre jaja. En fin me quise dar un momento para regalarles una historia y aquí estamos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber en un review y si no pues también escríbanme.**

 **Leerlas siempre es muy motivador, en serio.**

 **Si quieren que retome alguna de mis historias que tengo pausadas comenten cual y con gusto me pondré a escribir.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
